Conundrum
by hannahable
Summary: Remy Hadley has turned back to her self destructive ways, can Foreman save her again, or does he even want to? angst and fluff .


I don't own anything! This is my first fanfic , please read and review. I hope to write more.  
this takes place after Epic Fail.

Chapter 1 **Remy takes a life  
**Remy was bored with her new job. There was no intrigue in the cases that they received; her new boss was stable, professional and seemingly unaddicted to anything other than his favorite sports team. Her colleagues were just as professional, unconcerned with anyone other than the patient. No one was into semantics; there were no arguments, only small talk and banter. SHE WANTED TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF! Remy was too abnormal for this overwhelming normal and on top of this she had bigger fish to fry and feelings to smolder.

It had only been a couple of weeks since everything with Eric happened and ended. It was funny how we never know how bad our feelings will betray us. Remy was taking it bad but no one could tell. She was too strong-minded to confide in anyone. Eric kept calling trying to apologize and make up, she declined repeatedly. Right now she was punishing them both. Eric was being punished for loving her. This was stupid and reckless. They kept deluding themselves now it was finally time to let it go. She cried most nights staring at the array of flowers he had sent to apologize and declare his love in so many ways without even saying so. He was amazing. Remy knew he was hurting and that made her hurt more.

She thought this would be the worst thing and could easily be solved with easily by indulging in clubbing and women after work. It was killing her how fast her mind was reverting to wanting to find comfort in drugs. She didn't want to ruin her career; it was all she had now. She would hold out on this consuming urge until it was unbearable. She began to hang out with an old fling. Her scene was hardcore fun and so far Remy had only been drinking too much. With Foreman she had been to upscale restaurants, basketball games, expensive stores and bookstores. Her friends had told her dating a black man would be interesting, scary and exciting. They didn't know Foreman. He was pleasantly boring in every way except where it really counted; the bedroom. She was feeling so weak without him. Eric was the one who helped her stop taking drugs and he'd kill her if he knew her thoughts. He'd kill her if he knew she'd taken that pregnancy test a week ago and it was positive. He'd surely kill her if he knew she was knowingly drinking because she had no intention to keep his child. This was the worse that could happen.

Remy did a wreck now that she was pregnant. Other women her age, with her career, her child's father would be downright jolly but they didn't have her death sentence and the potential to pass it on. She needed drugs! This was too much to process and she wasn't in the position to be rational about this. She wanted a life so bad. She wanted so bad to be a mother and a wife. Not like her mother but like normal people. Her disease prevented this without a tremendous amount of guilt that came from being selfish. She had scheduled her abortion a week from the day. She was extremely melancholy about it. She needed drugs!

Remy Hadley's life was in shambles again. Though she felt like shit, she still looked beautiful, now more so because of the glow. She sat at her vanity ignoring the person growing in her, drinking as she prepared to go out. Her phone vibrated, it was him. She ignored it and went about preparing. She dressed in a simply stunning pink part dress with stylish pockets, heels and her hair styled in deep curls. Before clubbing with Alex the tipsy Remy had to make a stop. She couldn't' resist anymore. She was in this shady neighborhood looking for comfort. As she drove she took out her phone and read the directions from the text. She squinted unable to see because of lack of light. She grunted in frustration placing it in front of her eyes. The cute little stray on the sidewalk thought he was being safe until Remy's BMW came crashing into the pole he covered. She screamed before it happened Then it was lights out.


End file.
